Iphone Updates
Info Update 1.0.2 fix * Fixed bugs when changing Dragon nickname * npc postal reply bug fix * Fixed background sound bug when changing profile picture * Fixed a UI error when dragging a dragon ability again. * Fixed a mistake when it hatches a dragon egg acquired by another route before the 1st story (Hope's Forest story) * It is not added to the dragon figure which is obtained by card code, Fixed bug * Facebook sign-in skip fix * Fixed skip when making a payment * Modify the character information window Unknown status * Error message when you delete modify phenomenon is not immediately deleted when deleting friends again * when the search after the auction Healing Potion Ratings Search fix the problem andoedeon * Fixed a problem where the number of diamonds is changed when a dragon that is sent from Dragon Village 1 is summoned. Other * Deleting the code that is left in the input box before and after using the card code * Adding the achievement of the Google service and the leader board * Popup window that the diasode is consumed when the dungeon dragon is summoned * Addition of the cave slot extension phrase * Change of the Web view announcement function * 25 level, available after completing the plot scenario of G Skull) Update 1.0.4 bug * - Fixed bug where report button appeared in wrong position * - Fixed problem of not connecting with Android basic browser when checking attendance check button * - Compensation and exploration of expedition items Changed to automatic method in case of hot event * - automatic bug fix, go to the next event when the stats again draw complete * dark Phoenix targeting abilities again drawing bug when after leveling up * 1 vs 1 game. information intermittent bug that does not output - Add * The setting - Add letter push feature Update 1.0.6 Feature Add * -book mission capability added * - Additional write expiration feature * - add diamond to your friends a gift Features * - Social Window connection time, icon Add Features * - Explore 'to continue' additional gold payments functionality * - Gem further strengthening recovery capabilities * - Treasure Chest additional features stacked * - provide tell-slot bag +2 lines * - bags and other available slot +3 line * -dragon eggs labeling feature added fix * - fix the Colosseum position during bounce is a problem * - explore modification phenomenon continues bounce Back * - "in the" text bugs Modify Other * - Run away / Fight button delete * - Improvement of Drink Enhancement System * - Change Dragon Aura image * - Change Dragon Resurrection Time * - Fight General Exploration / Run away Delete Button Update 1.1.0 * -Added elves and dwarves * - Added World Reid (Hwangryong Carsis, Big Bug Crawl) * - Title 11 Add other pioneers of Doom * - Mission Helong South Seas aid, add 17 other giant insects Black Camel aid * - Dragon training after 1.1.0 update is available without restriction items Lv -1 * -book add detail screen * - Reid, the Colosseum refresh feature added * - goes bosses fights mET / away from exploring the button displays * - My profile cumulative record, preferred faction UI changes * - Dragon rated show of the Colosseum battles * - if the second level or higher level up drawing again, stats available * - Dragons can be transferred from Dragon Village to Dragon Village * - No limit to the number of dragons in the Colosseum * - In order to be able to enter the Colosseum in the bag - Purchase regularly from the bag * - Removed the cost of dragon from the sky nest Fix * - Fixed bids in the auction bidding * - Item Fixed bouncing when touching specific area after reinforcement * - Fixed bug bug * - Scenario Modified so that's the title after the completion of certain conditions * - Other minor bug fixes Other * - login ID, password character limit removed * - if you are logged in as a guest, additional warnings * - Change the appearance of a mercenary flag * - Display title popup when growing up * - Display popup window once more when paying - Display fee that is consumed when acquiring mercenary gold * - Express star effect when mission is completed * - Change map UI * - Change raid UI Update 1.1.5 Football event apply * - Ascension when a pop-up message displays additional auction ETC tab * - Helong skip button add * - Add Dragon football event, a title added, skins added, theme added * - Colosseum straight after the top - soccer ball count output from the cache fill * -stat again Max chance to draw *- Fixed a bug in the Kitscat WebView touch bug * - Fixed some critical bugs *- Fixed a bug where the item sold at the time of the dragon ascension did not come in right now * - Fixed bug fixes in the drawback mission combo box *- Fixed the problem of pro versioning * - Fixes an unimportant error *- Except for the ability to connect the Coliseum *Includes version 1.1.3 ~ 1.1.5 version of Android standard Update 1.1.5 *Added Dragon King Casual Reid entry screen *- Added package item billing function *- Added QR code function to shop bar *- Added intro banner *- Displayed Dragon Dragon (45th level) *- Displayed M in egg *- Acquire quest and accept treasure map Added automatic acquisition function Update 1.1.7 * Added Dragon King Casual Reid entry screen *- Added package item billing function * - Added QR code function to shop bar *- Added intro banner * - Displayed Dragon Dragon (45th level) *- Displayed M in egg * - Acquire quest and accept treasure map *Added automatic acquisition function Update 1.2.0 Add Features] > Show tips when entering the village > Add NPC Quest to the village - Dragon Research Institute > Dragon Egg Strengthening: Increases the level of hatching dragon. > Dragon Alliance: You can create a new dragon. Combination books are required. * It is not possible to make a combination anymore in the restaurant. *> Crystal Production: Produces crystals slowly from your dragon. The dragon is not ascended. > Crystal Extraction: Quickly extract crystals from your dragon. The dragon is ascended. *- Add item > Guanu's appointment: You can proceed to explore hero mode automatically. > Dragon determining: (Production / Extraction from Dragon) Dragon to know reinforced materials > Stone Heart: Dragon eggs reinforcing materials (Helong South Seas) > Elemental Stone: Dragon eggs reinforcing materials (giant insects Black Camel) > Combination stand: Dragon al Act is written Documents (store, explorer, offline card code) > Al pieces: Combine al pieces to acquire dragon eggs *- Add dragons to obtain al combination - Add a Utah can scenario Now you do not have to go through the Utah can scenario . *- Add a bag tab > Added a document tab to keep maps and how to combine them.> A tab has been added to store stone, stone hearts, crystals, and more. *Elf and Dwarf bosses are awarded with a low chance of killing. Others *- Adjustment of battle balance (July 12 at 12:00) *> Many-to-one battle method has been changed, and battle is more exciting than before. *> Hero Mode, Reid, Dark Knicks, Skull Fort Monster HP has been upgraded. *> Add Hero Mode Boss Reward Item *> General, how to change boss monster appearance when exploring heroes *- Ancient Decoration Increased the chance of getting the top item when drawing consecutively *- Increase the number of friend requests to 50 * - Down the mercenary flag price - *-Down the mercenary import *-Edit the membership screen *- Add card to dark box, secret box reward fix *- Known bug fixes Update 1.2.2 Fixed an error that used 2x items but could not be shown on the world map. *- Fixed an error that says that the quest was completed when you did not attack the World Raid Boss when entering Metal Tower or Elysium. Update 1.2.4 *Fix buffing when buffing potions under certain conditions Update 1.2.6 *Updating the contents of the Elpis Laboratory * You can enhance the lab to 99 levels by using the furnace. Depending on the laboratory level, you can enhance your research efficiency by strengthening your skills. The lab skills are as follows. *- Decrease production time ' * - Increase probability of unique decision * - Increase decision - Decrease combination price * - Regular additional production - Decrease regular production price * - Decision on extraction Additional production * - Decrease extraction grade 2. Al gnosis function * - You can get regular by consuming dragon eggs. * ■ Raid help request function *- You can request raid help in chat window. *■ Add new missions and titles related to the lab and team buff * ■ Add a dragon name change item *■ Add English language, add a North American server * - Fixed village quest bug - Fixed village tip phrase * - Reduced treasure map duplication when exploring bug fix - Fixed skeleton fort buff error * - Elysium Croscarmellite Ether Chance of Amplification, Amount Adjustment * - Change to General Raid Fatigue Consumption 2 Update 1.2.8 *In addition to tournament winners, ranking points will be paid according to the ranking. * Rewards are not cumulative. Only the highest level of compensation is paid. *You can get eggs of a luteon dragon from a useful stone sack. *You can get Sura dragon eggs from questionable eggs. * Eggs that can be acquired may change later. *Skeleton Fortress Compensation System has been changed. * > Aug. Belt Dragon Dragon * > 50th Floor Dragon Combination Stand, 5th Floor Units can acquire Dragon Crystal * > Diamond Compensation Removal ncient items from the shining ancient decoration is better than ever. - Colosseum has been modified to show off the bulletin board registration function.